fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Evo-Nations
'''Mario Evo-Nations '''is an Action-Strategy spin-off game of Super Mario Bros. franchise made by Gear Games. It is available for the Evo-Gem in 2022. Gameplay Evo-Nations Impacts There are multiple impacts that will change the gameplay in order to prevent it from being repetitive and the overuse of a certain strategy or character. Alliences It can be settled in the Battle Settings but not during the whole match. It functions like Team Battle in a battlefield of sixteen players, there can be any combinations like four teams of two leaders each. Computer players have a random chance to follow or ignore its fellow, human or computer players alike, so putting two Rivals together will not make any impacts. The advantage with well cooperated allience is that the team is able to overcome common problems, but a mishandled teamwork and they are in a more disadvantages than their enemies does. The team also each use their own budget, meaning that a greedy player will be likely to be under attack by well-spent foes, while a recklessly spent player will not be able to upgrade anything and caused its teammates to give it in any case, although bothersome for both human and computer players alike. It is also possible to betray each other for any possibilities and reasons, including to get a solo victory, out of desperated money needs and if barathed too much by its ally or allies. If a Betrayal had occured but failed, then the traitor will be defeated and out of game. If a computer player in a team is losing, it will become more and more cooperative. If it doesn't, it will cower and retreat or betray the other losing members to make it losing more quick, but the latter choice is nothing but reckless, useless and self-destructive. Chaotic Conditions Chaotic Conditions are a group of a mechanic that change the stage or gameplay, which prevent repetitive gameplay and prevent players from using the same strategy over and over again. At the start of the match, there will be one (by default) and another one will be added when half of the total players had reached and two more when there are only two more left. The impacts are ranged from weather changes to gameplay changing tricks, such as an Area Boss who wonder around other territory and a Monty Mole who stole any Supports in order to sell them for a price. This also have some impact for Alliances, as either one may take the advantages of disasters against its allies, or better, the Alliances to work together to overcome the troubles. Modes Story Mode The Story Mode is a mode where the player need to complete a task for each chapters. There are 32 Chapters, plus the Final Chapter, for each characters, from Mario to Captian Syrup. The Final Chapter can be played as any characters. The main objectives is to either defend long enough or take on the opposing Evo-Nation, or helping out an allied Evo-Nation to complete their objective. Each have also two secondary objectives, such as finding a large amount of Supports, collecting a high amount of Coins and other things. There are setted into three difficulty; Easy, Normal and Hard, which is the harder the difficulty is, the more skilled the opponents will be. Some Chapters have more than one opponent but each character's chapter will end to a face-to-face with his or her own rival, such as Mario ended up to face Bowser. Mario Evo-Nations/Story Mode Characters Playable Characters Super Supports Areas Some areas contain an Area Boss, such as Reznor and Wingo. All are neutral and would attack anyone, even the Evo-Nation owner, but in Story Mode, certain Area Bosses will be on the player's side for support, while others serves as a main boss. Items Dropping Items Power-Ups (Equipments) Credits *EximiusMax for the logo. Trivia *This game take place during the Year of Wario, although Slanito, Bandinero King, King K. Rool, Cranky Kong and Captain Syrup give a remark about it. Cranky Kong even mentionned Gear Games during his remark. **Slanito: "Well, isn't it surprising? You seems to be popular in your own right, and it shows. Hold yourself from getting excited, as it will take more than an honor to impress me this much!" **Bandinero King: "What!? You have your own celebration!? I know that Luigi and some others have their own, but I cannot believe that you become such a celebrated show-off! The Shake King will not be happy upon hearing this..." **King K. Rool: "I heard about the Year of Wario is on this silly adventure, right fatty? Because I will steal that spotlight and make it into "Year of King K. Rool" once I beat you down and win this tournament!" **Cranky Kong: "Why would a gross, selfish and greedy simpleton like you deserve such an honor? Gear Games seems to be a little too much of a fan of you!" **Captain Syrup: "He heh, I'm not surprised about your little event. It is also a pleasure to be in this special event...unless, of course, you do not wanted, then I'm afraid that just being honored will not protect you from loss!" Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Action Games Category:Strategy Games Category:3D Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Evo-Gem Games